1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a specifically embossed web or sheet exhibiting a high perceived softness. The invention further relates to a roll of embossed tissue. The embossed tissue of the invention results in superior overall appearance of the product as well as a consumer perception of improved softness. The embossed tissue of the present invention also results in a more uniform roll of tissue.
2. Background of the Invention
Tissue produced using conventional wet press technology must usually be embossed subsequent to creping to improve bulk, appearance and perceived softness. It is known in the art to emboss sheets comprising multiple plies of creped tissue to increase the surface area of the sheets thereby enhancing their bulk and moisture holding capacity. Toilet tissue is usually marketed in tells, containing a specified number of sheets per roll. Tissue embossed in conventional patterns of spot debossments, when packaged in roll form, exhibit a tendency to be non-uniform in appearance often due to uneven buildup of the bosses as the sheet is wound onto the roll, resulting in a ridging effect detracting from the appearance of the rolls.
Prior art embossing patterns and methods of forming then have been not forth which emboss products in a manner selected to avoid nesting of the bosses in rolled, folded or stacked sheets of paper product by various means. For one example of such a pattern and method, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,608. This prior art pattern while improving the nesting problem associated with previous prior art patterns, to only four locations, was faced with a spiraling effect similar to the visual spinning of a barber shop pole. In addition this prior art pattern has stresses placed upon the boss pattern causing it to wrinkle and ridge.
A primary advantage of the present invention is to provide an embossed tissue which avoid buildup and ridging problems while heightening the consumer""s perception of softness. The pattern which is formed in the tissue of the present invention may be formed by debossing or embossing. When an emboss pattern is formed, the reverse side of the sheet retains a deboss pattern. The project ions which are formed are referred to as bosses. When a deboss pattern is formed the reverse-side of the sheet retains an emboss pattern and the projections are still referred to as bosses. Thus, the methodologies may be interchanged while producing the same product.
The product according to the present invention may include stitch-like bosses, signature bosses and/or finishing bosses. Signature bosses may be made up of any embossing design. They are most often a design which may be related by consumer perception to the particular manufacturer of the tissue.
Finishing bosses may also be made up of any embossing design. They too may be related by consumer perception to a specific manufacturer. The finishing bosses function in essentially the same manner regardless of the aesthetic design. Preferred aesthetic finishing bosses include cross-stitches, patchwork, hearts, flowers and the like.
According to the present invention, when the web or sheets are formed into a roll, the tissue is aligned so that the bosses are internal to the roll and the debossed side of the tissue is exposed.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the boss pattern combines relatively shallow stitchlike bosses with deeper more sharply defined signature bosses. The overall arrangement of the pattern is selected so that, even though each sheet or web is embossed heavily in the signature bosses, when the sheets are famed into a roll, the signature bosses fully overlap at a maximum of two locations in the roll, the outermost of these being at least a predetermined distance, e.g. about an eighth of an inch, inward from the exterior surface of the roll. Moreover, the overall average boss density is substantially uniform in the machine direction of each strip in the roll. The combined effect of this, arrangement is that the rails possess very good roll structure and do not exhibit the ridging effect found with prior art embossed tissue patterns.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a finishing boss is also included which is more shallow than the aforementioned stitchlike boss.
This invention further relates to the discovery that the perceived softness of embossed tissue can be increased greatly if a particular pattern is embossed into the tissue. This pattern combines bosses formed by relatively shallow stitchlike embossments or debossments, with bosses formed by deeper more sharply defined embossments or debossments. When viewing the tissue from the debossed side, the shallow, stitchlike bosses are positioned to give a xe2x80x9cpuffyxe2x80x9d quilted appearance to the areas defined by them, creating both actual shading and the illusion of shading as would be seen in a quilt having chambers filled with fiber or down. This appearance results from the use of stitchlike bosses which may be rounded and which are arranged in intersecting lines, preferably wavy flowing lines, both to simulate the appearance of stitches of a quilt as well as to distort the actual shape of the quilt so that the shape and appearance cooperate to reinforce the xe2x80x9cquiltlikexe2x80x9d appearance. The preferred waviness of the lines simulates the appearance of stitching displaced from straight lines by the filling in the quilt while creating the appearance of shading resulting from a three dimensional shape. In addition, the wavy flowing lines of these stitchlike bosses actually distort the sheet producing a shape resembling the surface of a filled quilt.
Signature and finishing bosses in regions framed by the intersecting flowing lines serve to greatly enhance the bulk of the tissue while also enhancing the distortion of the surface thereof. The signature bosses are continuous rather than stitchlike, can preferably be elongate and are embossed or debossed to significantly greater depth and have more sharply defined boundaries than the bosses defining the wavy flowing lines. The finishing bosses are continuous or stitchlike and are embossed or debossed to less depth than the bosses defining the wavy lines. In addition, the signature bosses further enhance the puffy or filled appearance of the sheet both by creating the illusion of shading as well as by creating actual shading due to displacement of the sheet apparently caused by puckering of surrounding regions due to the heavy embossing or debossing given to the signature.
Further advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing advantages and in according with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is disclosed:
A nonwoven fibrous web having a machine direction and a cross direction, with the machine direction extending substantially parallel to a free edge of the web, and having a plurality of bosses formed therein comprising;
a pattern which is made up of uniform stitchlike bosses to form polygonal calls which make up a lattice structure; and
a pattern which is made up of signature bosses which fill at least some of the calls;
wherein the combination of lattice structure and signature bosses are offset from the machine direction.
There is further disclosed:
A nonwoven fibrous web having a plurality of bosses formed therein comprising:
a foreground pattern which is made up of uniform bosses to form polygonal cells; and
a background pattern which is made up of signature bosses which fill at least some of the cells.
There is further disclosed:
A non woven fibrous web having a lattice pattern defined by an array of stitchlike bosses which have a predetermined height, are encompassed by downwardly flaring regions, and form a plurality of polygonal cells, a substantial fraction, less than all, of said polygonal cells having therein a signature boss having a height exceeding that of said stitchlike bosses and being encompassed by a downwardly flaring region more steeply inclined than the downwardly flaring regions of said stitchlike bosses.
There is further disclosed:
A sheet of tissue having a plurality of bosses formed therein defining a lattice pattern comprising a plurality of polygonal cells, a fraction, more than one-third but less than two-thirds, of said polygonal cells having therein a signature boss, said lattice pattern is defined by an array of stitchlike bosses arranged to form said lattice pattern, wherein said stitchlike bosses are encompassed by arcuate regions having a cross-sectional radii of curvature exceeding a predetermined value or said signature boss having a height exceeding the height of said stitchlike bosses.
Then is further disclosed:
A sheet of tissue having a plurality of bosses, formed therein defining a lattice pattern having a plurality of polygonal cells, a fraction, more than one-third but less than two-thirds, of said polygonal cells being filled with a signature boss, said lattice pattern being defined by a sinuous gracile array of stitchlike bosses undulating about the generators of said lattice pattern, said stitchlike bosses being encompassed by rotund arcuate regions having cross-sectional radii of curvature exceeding at least about 0.015 inch; said signature being comprised of a plurality of elongated bosses having a height of boss exceeding the height of boss of said stitchlike bosses by at least 0.003 inch, said elongate bosses being encompassed by arcuate regions having cross-sectional radii of curvature of the arcuate regions encompassing said stitchlike bosses.
There is still further disclosed:
A roll of embossed tissue having a plurality of bosses formed therein, said bosses comprising:
two series of intersecting sinuous lines of stitchlike bosses, one series of lines being disposed at a first acute angle clockwise of the machine direction of the roll, the other series of lines being disposed at a second acute angle counterclockwise of the machine direction of the roll whereby a repeating pattern comprising an oblique lattice of substantially uniform staggered wavy diamonds is defined;
a plurality of signature bosses centrally located within alternating rows of said diamond, the disposition of said bosses being being configured such that substantial nesting of said signature bosses on said rolls occurs at a maximum of two locations on said roll, the outermost of said locations being spaced at least {fraction (1/32)} inch below the exterior surface of said roll and, the innermost, at least 0.5 inch inward from said outermost substantial nesting location.
There is still further disclosed:
A roll of embossed tissue having a plurality of bosses formed therein, said bosses comprising:
two equally spaced series of intersecting sinuous lines of stitchlike bosses, one series of lines being disposed at a first acute angle clockwise of the machine direction of the roll, the other series of lines being disposed at a second acute angle counterclockwise of the machine direction of the roll whereby an oblique lattice of substantially uniform staggered wavy diamonds is defined;
a plurality of signature bosses centrally located within alternating rows of said diamond, the disposition of said bosses being configured such that, adjacent to the surface of said roll, signature bosses on closely adjacent overlapping repeats are displaced from each other by at least 0.50 inch in the machine direction.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combination particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate various aspects of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.